The invention relates to a magnetic resonance method for forming a fast dynamic image with an automatically generated grid of essentially orthogonally arranged grid lines by a saturation information induced over the object to be imaged, according to the preamble of claim 1.
Analysis of myocardial motion is essential for the understanding of the heart mechanics and consequently, the estimation of the heart condition for instance after acute myocardial infarction. Myocardial tagging enables to assess accurately tissue deformations. However, conventional tagging sequences such as xe2x80x9cSPAMMxe2x80x9d, which is described in the article of L. Axel and L. Dougherty in Radiology 1989; 171, pages 841-845, or xe2x80x9cCSPAMMxe2x80x9d, described in the article of S. E. Fischer et. al. in Magnetic Resonance in Medicine 30: pages 191-200 (1993), allow for registration of the spatial displacement of the myocardium mere as a two dimensional projection. Thus, analysis of the effective three-dimensional (3D) motion trajectories is only possible in a limited way. Former methods of 3D motion tracking combine for example 2D tagged short axis views with 2D tagged long axis views or with a 1D velocity map.
The disadvantages of these known methods are the time-consuming and demanding planning procedure, as well as the difficult matching of the 2D images to a 3D data set.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the limitations of the known 2D tagging methods.
This object has been solved by a method as claimed in claim 1.
These and further advantages of the invention are disclosed in the dependent claims and in the following description in which an exemplified embodiment of the invention is described with respect to the accompanying drawings. Therein